


Hope, memories and a dog

by catslikemilkshakes



Series: Girls on Ice: Pretty Domestic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Married life for Yuuri and her wife, Victoria, their family and their loyal pet.





	Hope, memories and a dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoop, herinneringe en 'n hond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420919) by [catslikemilkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes). 



> Rough translation of my Afrikaans essay. YOI genderbend - the kids are theirs biologically, sort of ABO? Idk

This morning I walk with Makkachin. She is already an old dog, her caramel curls now speckled with grey and I swear I can hear the cracking of her bones. Her eyes are still black and sparkling while we walk in the biting cold. We stop frequently and I pull my scarf tighter.

After an hour's walking my stomach growls and she looks expectantly at me. We stop at a café and share a fresh croissant. She licks the last crumbs off of my hand and growls playfully, thankful. I pet her head, also thankful. 

We arrive at home and Victoria is already busy making the children's breakfast. The youngest, Yuri, screams with joy as he sees Makkachin. "Ma! Ma!" he babbles. Victoria turns towards me; shakes her head, hand on her chest, "If he could only call me "ma", I'd cry..." I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek. She looks at our daughter trying to cuddle Makkachin and pepper her with kisses. Her smile vanishes as she looks at them. She knows that our loyal pet doesn't have much time left.

***

Victoria and I decided to retire from the professional skating world after my last competition (where I won gold). Naturally, our fans were upset but we were ready to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Barely a year later we were expecting Anya. I was nervous about Makkachin and the baby; Victoria just looked at the pup who was staring intently at the small bump. 

***

Anya has her mother's blue eyes and love for animals. She brushes Makkachin's curls regularly and braids them with colorful ribbons. Makkachin enjoys it immensely and looks at Anya like the girl hung the moon and all the stars. With Yuri she is like a mother hen; they lie on the ground mostly, curled up and sleeping. This dog is so integrated into our family and lives that I can't see myself processing the loss any better than my children.

***

Spring brings new life after Makkachin's death. She is buried underneath her favorite tree, roses planted on the grave. We stand together; Yuri cries snot and tears and Anya turns around after a moment. "I think people need a lifetime to learn how to love others, but dogs are born already knowing. That's why Makkachin was only with us for a short while." Her eyes water; she clutches my hand tightly.


End file.
